Turbelian Crusaders
Turbelian Crusaders are both Line Infantry and Siege regiments raised from the sector capital of Vigilius, hive world Turbela. The regiment has a long and storied history with the earliest known regiments of the name and type were raised in 871.M33 (though Tubela had raised armies for the Imperium before). These regiments are somewhat infamous for high casualties and the use of combat drugs on occasion. Nonetheless, the Turbelian Crusaders serve as the backbone of many of the Astra Militarum armies in Vigilius. History Recruiting On Turbela, each hive follows similar, but slightly different versions of the Imperial creed. Regular holy wars over these differences occurs between the hives, with the priest kings that rule these hives raising armies to attack each other. When these wars aren't happening, crusades to purge the underhives happen, also requiring the raising of small armies. What most outside of sector command don't realize is that these wars and purges are secretly encouraged so as to provide a good quality recruits for the Astra Militarum regiments raised for the Imperial tithe. Should not enough quality soldiers be among these men and women for the regiments, the rest will usually be drawn from hive gangs. One of the other reasons for this method of raising solders in this fashion, is that not only will the soldiers already have experience in combat and crossing the hazardous terrain between hive cities, but many will have shown the discipline and initiative needed to qualify for officer training. Most drawn from the holy wars will be drawn and placed directly into roles pre-determined for them based on the skills demonstrated, from officers to medic to gunners, saving considerable time on training. When the potential recruits are all examined and quantified, those who show greater skill and higher likelihood of long term survival are sent to join the siege regiments with better access to higher quality weapons and armor. Those who don't show these qualities are pressed into the line infantry regiments and only given basic equipment and training. Most recruits drawn from hive gangs are sent into the line infantry due to being less disciplined. Regiment structure Each regiment follows a strict hierarchy, similar to the standard, but with certain differences to reflect the worship oriented lifestyle of Turbela. Each regiment is made up of 20-30 companies with 75% being line infantry and 25% being siege. * Arch-Bishop - Highest rank of a individual regiment (equivalent to colonel). While different in name there is little difference in practice other than dressing in an armored robe similar to those of the Ecclesiarchy rather than a uniform. Despite names and appearance, they hold no actual position in the Imperial Cult. ** High Holy - Name of the advisory staff to the Arch-Bishop. Includes the leader of the Regiment's commissars, the Ministorum representative (usually referred to as High Priest), and members of the Scholastia Psykana. * Bishop - Rank referring to company captains. Similar to the Arch-Bishop they wear armored robes similar to those of the Ecclesiarchy, those theirs will be less elaborate than those of the Arch-Bishop. * Deacon '''- Last of the differently named ranks of the Turbelian Crusaders. Equivalent to a Lieutenant, unlike the higher ranks the Deacons due not wear robes but rather the standard flak armor, (or carapace armor if they can get it). * '''Sargent - Highest rank of non-commissioned officers. Leader of a squad. * Corporal '''- Serves as squad leader in absence of a Sargent. * '''Trooper - Basic soldier. Equipment Combat Tactics The Turbelian Crusaders are generally deployed in harsh toxic environments, or to assault fortified locations and so each deployment is almost always accompanied by heavy losses. The brunt of these losses are on the line infantry sections used to screen the more highly trained and valuable siege elements. With each charge costing thousands of lives, veterans of the line infantry are rare and the high mortality rates has led to nicknames for the line infantry such as 'meat shields' and 'trigger breakers'. When the soldiers doubts about their likelihood of success is beyond even the considerable abilities of the commissariat to overcome, they resort to using the combat drugs. These drugs both numb pain for several hours as well as make them more suggestive immediately after administering them. After giving it to the soldiers in the form of liquor, the speeches and preaching of the Ministorum adepts as well as their officers are more than enough to fill the soldiers with religious zeal bordering on madness. Use of these drugs is done sparingly as while it can get the line infantry to preform nigh suicidal charges and assaults in the name of the Emperor, the after effects of the drugs kill nearly half of those who had taken them.Category:Imperial Guard Regiments Category:Vigilius sector